Pregnant
by CateandBaze4evr
Summary: One-shot. James is hurt on an Order mission and Lily, being scared and upset, reveals to Sirius that she is pregnant.


_**A/N: Quick oneshot in which James gets hurt on an Order mission and Lily reveals to Sirius that she is pregnant **_

Lily Evans sat curled up in her favorite armchair in the cottage in Godric's Hollow. She was wearing James's old Quidditch uniform shirt—a habit she had developed for whenever he was sent out on missions without her—and worrying her lip between her teeth. The book she was trying—and had been trying—to read for the past few hours lay forgotten on the floor. It was useless, honestly, for her to try and do anything while James was away on a mission. She always ended up curled up in that armchair, wrapped up in one of James's old shirts, staring out the window waiting for her husband to come home.

Lily heard a crack and she jumped up from her post and ran to the door.

"James?" she called as she yanked the door open, ready to throw herself into his arms and shower him with kisses. But it wasn't James standing on the doorstep.

"No," Lily said, her eyes wide, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "No, please, no."

Sirius stood on the step before her, his face grim, his eyes bloodshot. He was bruised and bloody, and though she had seen him hurt worse than this before, she had never seen the look on his face that he wore now.

"He's fine Lily." Sirius said, stepping forward into the house. "We lost a lot of people tonight, but James wasn't one of them. He's a little beat up, resting in St. Mungo's now—that's why I came to get you—but he's alive."

Lily threw her arms around Sirius.

"Oh Merlin, oh thank you, thank you Merlin."

Sirius returned the hug. He didn't have to say anything, but she knew that he was just as relieved as she was that James was okay. Lily couldn't help the twinge of guilt that pierced her stomach. People—_their people_—were dead. But James was alive. He was okay.

"We're so lucky to have you, Sirius." Lily said, tears in her eyes as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Let's not get emotional now." Sirius chuckled.

"Let me grab my wand. I want to see James." Lily said. She walked back to the armchair and pulled her wand from between the cushion and the arm of the chair. "Do you want to clean yourself up a bit before we go?"

Sirius shook his head. "I can clean up when we get there."

Lily sighed in relief. She really didn't want to wait any longer than she had to to see James. After placing all the correct magical protection spells on the cottage, Sirius and Lily linked arms and apparated to St. Mungo's.

Lily felt sick with anticipation. She didn't want to see James bruised and broken, laying in a hospital bed. She wanted to see her husband—her vibrant, mischievous, trouble-making husband—smiling and messing up his hair and pulling her closer to him every chance he got.

Lily unconsciously placed her hand over her stomach as she stood outside of the hospital room. She could see James, laying there in the bed, unmoving. He looked worse than Sirius had. She felt tears prick her eyes.

"It looks worse than it is, Lil. He'll be fine." Sirius said, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as he came up behind her.

"It shouldn't be like this, Sirius." Lily whispered. The emotions she had been pushing back for weeks rushed to the surface, choking her with their force. Fear, anxiousness, joy, hope, anticipation—all of it crashed over her like a wave. "I'm pregnant, you know."

She turned to face Sirius. He was looking at her, dumbstruck, as though he had just been hit with a Confundus Charm.

"You're pregnant?"

Lily nodded. "I found out two weeks ago. I haven't even told James yet."

"I'm the first to know?"

She nodded again. Sirius's face broke into a wide grin, a grin she hadn't seen since they left Hogwarts, and he picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" he shouted with glee.

Lily laughed, letting the tension seep out of her and the happiness infuse her.

"I'm going to be a mom." She said quietly, her voice filled with awe despite the fact that she had been thinking about that little fact since she found out.

"And a bloody fantastic one at that!"

Sirius set her down, the smiles still on his face.

"Go on, go see your husband. Tell him he's going to be a dad." Sirius paused. "Damn, Prongs, a dad…"

Lily bit her lip. "You don't think he'll be mad, or upset? I mean, we never even talked about having kids, really."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Prongs had wanted you to have his babies since sixth year—probably longer, actually. He's talked about it enough, I should know. He's going to be estatic."

Lily smiled and nodded her head, her hand returning to its newfound resting place on her still-flat tummy.

"Go on," Sirius prodded, pushing her forward through the door.

Lily smiled and walked towards her husband. She was going to be a mom. And James was going to be an excellent father. They were going to have a baby—together—a baby that was equal parts James and Lily. She couldn't be happier.


End file.
